


A Walk Beneath The Sky

by StarsOverTheEast



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, baby finrod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsOverTheEast/pseuds/StarsOverTheEast
Summary: “Do you know Ingoldo, your father took my hand and spoke of his love for the first time upon this bank?”A smile came to Finrod’s face. He had heard the story before of course, but it was one he much adored and any chance to hear it again was welcome to him.-A young Finrod goes for a walk with his mother under a star filled sky.





	A Walk Beneath The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hindue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindue/gifts).



> Based on this, https://travelingfinrod.tumblr.com/post/161879274797/eomer-earwen-taking-a-walk-with-baby-finrod  
> art that is probably one of my favorite pieces of Tolkien artwork, ever.

“I think to walk beneath the sky.”

The sound of Eärwen’s voice shattered the heavy silence that seemed to have draped itself over the house in the calm of Laurelin’s dimming light. In his father’s lap Finrod stirred a bit, wondering how long the three of them had simply set content in each others company. 

“A walk would be well,” Finarfin’s soft voice replied. “I will join you when I am done with this letter.”

“What of you Ingoldo? Will you join me?”

Hesitating only for a second to glance up at his father and give a smile, Finrod slid to the floor and quickly crossed the few short steps to his mother’s side. Taking his hand in her own Eärwen led him through the door and out into the cool, dim air. 

Immediately the sound of far off singing rested in his ears and the flickering lights of grand towers and ships upon the wide water caught his attention. Would they go to the docks? Walk upon the soft sand and watch the ships float upon the waves? To the towers and wide, white steps where music played and songs were sung?

But no, his mother had turned her feet in a different direction. Towards the easy sloping banks of green grass dotted with small, purple flowers. Holding tight to her hand, Finrod danced up the hill at her side his hair swinging gently from the movement. 

For several long minutes they walked in silence, Finrod watching as the stars seemed to fade into view above them as Laurelin’s light weakened and Telperion’s waxed. As they reached the top of the hill Finrod gazed up at his mother with wonder in his eyes. 

That she was beautiful, the most beautiful of all the elves, he had never had any doubt. But here, beneath the many twinkling stars of Varda with the distant sea framing her she seemed to be the picture of beauty. Her long, blue dress rippled slightly in the wind and her hair danced about her upturned face. 

“Do you know Ingoldo, your father took my hand and spoke of his love for the first time upon this bank?” 

A smile came to Finrod’s face. He had heard the story before of course, but it was one he much adored and any chance to hear it again was welcome to him.

“It was after a feast,” Eärwen continued. “We cared not for the dance or the harps but left together with own conversation to delight and amuse us. He was so full of words that night, and so eager to describe the beauty of this land that he did not notice perhaps how beautiful he himself looked.”

A blush came to her face and she squeezed Finrod’s hand. 

“And perhaps I did not know my own, or now how he perceived me. He took my hand and spoke of our first meeting and all those since. Ah, Ingoldo, he spoke of love and my heart knew no greater joy.”

With a sigh she turned away from the stars and towards him. As though fallen from the sky, a star seemed to rest in her eye; bright and full of distant memory it rested there. 

“But you are young,” she said with a laugh. “And such things are not the concern of your thought.”

Looking at the stars once more she knelt to the ground beside Finrod, wrapping her arms about him. 

“Aren’t they beautiful? One for each elf I think, and perhaps when we find our love they find one another and glow brighter still.”

“Did not Lady Varda create them?”

“Yes dear, but The One who sees all things breathed many things into creation Himself.”

A small grin came to Finrod’s face and his eyes searched the wide heights, looking for a small star to call his own. There, that one maybe. A little light beneath two larger ones. A family all to itself, just as beautiful as his own. 

The soft snap of a closing door pulled him from his thoughts and Eärwen looked back towards the house. 

“Your father comes to join us. Shall we tell him of our talk?”

Giggling Finrod raise a finger to his lips, ‘shhh’ ing his mother as she shook with laughter of her own. 

“Very well,” she said, rising to her feet.

“Have I missed something?” Finarfin asked as he came up beside them, looking first at Eärwen and then at Finrod. 

“Nothing,” Eärwen replied. “Only a walk beneath the sky.”

Taking Finrod’s free hand Finarfin pressed a kiss to Eärwen’s cheek.

“One I would gladly join.”


End file.
